


halika na at.. sumiping na sa kama.

by licksehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, M/M, break up make up, daddy and papa!, drunk sex?, mga divel kau, mga tite kayo!!!, preggy!b, tangina niyo smut kau charn, tangina niyoh
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun
Summary: chanbaek!fubu au. daddy and papa's smut.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 44





	halika na at.. sumiping na sa kama.

**Author's Note:**

> hellow! sorimasen if this isn't that detailed. short smut lang rin. 
> 
> medyo maingat rin ako sa kadahilanang buntis si baekhyun sa au na 'to. hard sex is a no no. next time na! EMZ
> 
> anyway, enjoy reading! sana masarap ang ulam niyo tonight. emz!

“I need to go now.” Chanyeol uttered. Bakas ang antok sa mata dala na rin ng pag ka lasing dahil sa celebration ni Sehun kanina. Ihinatid niya lang talaga si Baekhyun pauwi. 

As Baekhyun removed his shoes nag salita naman siya. “but I told you na dito ka na lang magsleep.” 

At that moment, lumitaw sa mata ni Baekhyun ang kanyang signature _puppy eyes_ upang mapagbigyan sa kanyang hiling. 

delikado na rin ang mag drive ng ganitong oras lalo na’t medyo lasing na ang binata. Hindi naman niya gugustuhin na umuwi ito. Siya naman na ang nag offer ng place to stay for tonight. 

Napakamot naman ng leeg si Chanyeol. He’s thinking hard, mukhang hindi kasi magandang tignan na dito siya matutulog. Liniligawan pa lang niya ito. Syempre, as much as possible nais niyang kunin ang puso ni Baekhyun sa maayos na paraan.

Gusto niyang dahan-dahanin ang lahat. 

Chanyeol cannot help but to pout dahil hindi niya alam ang desisyon. 

_Baekhyun’s puppy eyes is not helping_

Baekhyun reaches for his right hand at humalik sa kanyang kamay.

Chanyeol felt butterflies on his stomach. Those gestures… 

_nakakapanghina.._

“Please.” Baekhyun pleads. 

Chanyeol sighs. “Fine.” 

Sumilay ang ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang sagot ni Chanyeol. Buti naman, marunong na ito makinig sa kanya. 

Hinubad ni Chanyeol ang kanyang sapatos habang pinapanood siya ni Baekhyun. Nasa bewang ang dalawang kamay. 

Nang matapos si Chanyeol, dumiretso sa sala upang maupo, Si Baekhyun dumiretso naman sa kusina.

“Like mo ba mag-shower?” Tanong niya kay Chanyeol.

Tila nagulat ang isa nang marinig niya ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. But he just shrugs the thought. Ano ba yan, kung ano-ano ang naiisip niya. 

“Maybe later. I’ll just rest in a bit.” He uttered.

Baekhyun nods. “Okay, _sabay tayo?_ ” 

Tuluyan na talagang nanlaki ang mat ani Chanyeol sa narinig. He faced Baekhyun na ilang metro lang ang layo sa kanya. Nakaharap ito at tila nag-aabang sa kanyang sagot. 

Chanyeol tenses up. 

This is not a good idea, he thinks. Maari siyang sumunod sa tawag ng damdamin ngunit hindi ito ang tamang oras. 

“Ha?” ‘yan na lang ang nasagot niya.

Baekhyun laughs, “sabay tayo, sabi ko.” 

He chuckles nervously. 

_Tangina, Chanyeol! Ayos tayo d’yan._

“I think that’s a good idea, b.”

“oh, you’re calling me B now, huh. I thought it’s _baby_ na?” Sambit ng kanyang kaharap.

Nahiya naman siya bigla.

“ _Love, are you mocking me?_ ” Balik na tanong niya kay Baekhyun. He saw the latter closing his eyes. 

Nagsisimula na ring mamula ang leeg at tenga ni Baekhyun. His natural peachy tinted cheeks are showing too. 

_ang cute. Ang cute cute lang._

Tumayo naman siya sa sofa at hinarap si Baekhyun.

He’s towering over the latter’s body.

They’ve met each other’s gazes. Ramdam ang kaba sa dibdib, mabilis ang pintig ng puso. 

“Answer me.” His voice is deep. It feels like his voice rings inside Baekhyun’s ears and head. 

Ramdam na ang tension sa isa’t-isa. 

“Ako ang unang nag tanong, kaya ikaw ang unang sasagot.” Sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Chanyeol shrugs. 

“mhmm.. I’d like to call you _love_ instead of baby. Hope that’s fine with you, though.” Usal niya.

Baekhyun hums.

“So bakit mo ko inaayang maligo?” Chanyeol steps forward upang mas makalapit pa kay Baekhyun. They’re just few inches away. 

Hindi naman umatras si Baekhyun mula sa pag lapit ng isa sa kanya. “Oh, is that a bad thing now?” 

Chanyeol whistles, “Oh, feisty.” Hirit niya sa kaharap. Pinasadahan niya ng tingin mula ulo hanggang paa si Baekhyun. Ramdam ng isa ang matalim na titig sa kanya ng binata.

“Of course, I am.” 

Muli pang lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya. He’s staying still on his position. 

“Fine, maliligo tayo. But let’s be quick, malamig na.” Baekhyun’s gaze softens. Ngumiti naman si Chanyeol sa kanya and pats his head. 

Tangina?  
Chanyeol went inside the bedroom, kinuha ang dalawang tuwalya na nakasabit sa cabinet ni Baekhyun. 

Pag labas niya, Baekhyun is a bit shock. 

**nagbibiro lang naman siya kanina.**

He was just standing there, froze in his position. 

Kaya lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya upang ilagay sa kanyang ulo ang tuwalya. 

“Ligo na tayo, love.” 

Hinila naman siya ni Chanyeol, surprisingly, nagpahatak naman siya dito.

Fine, bahala na. maliligo lang naman hindi ba?

It’s not that he’s complaining, honestly, gusto niya. But he’s wasn’t expecting na kakagat pala si Chanyeol.

Parang hindi naman siya sanay. Nagulat lang talaga siya. 

Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pintuan sa cr at pinauna siyang pumasok.

He uttered “Thank you.” Ang tipid na ngumiti nang siya’y makapasok. He’s facing the mirror.

Sumunod naman si Chanyeol sa loob at isinara ang pintuan. He didn’t bother to lock the door since dadalawa lang naman sila dito sa loob ng condo.

The bathroom isn’t that big, also isn’t that small. Kasya sila. Enough to move. 

Sumandal lang si Baekhyun sa pader, nag-iintay sa kilos na gagawin ni Chanyeol.

He feels.. _awkward_ around him. 

At isa pa, nahihiya siya makita ni Chanyeol ang baby belly niya. Nagsisimula nang mag labasan ang stretch marks dito. 

Chanyeol starts to strip his clothes. 

Bakhyun is just looking at his well-toned and well-build body, grabe.

Ang laki laki lang talaga ni Chanyeol. 

Liningon naman siya nito, “hey, bakit nakatayo ka lang diyan? I thought we’re gonna shower?” tanong sa kanya.

Tumango naman siya. He breathes. Tangina, why does he feel tense? Nakaka-anxious pala. 

Chanyeol steps inside the shower at binuksan ito. 

So he decided to strip his clothes at sumunod na rin sa loob.

Gumilid naman si Chanyeol ng kaunti upang makapasok siya sa loob.

Baekhyun shivers nang maramdaman ang tubig na dumadampi sa kanyang katawan. 

Chanyeol reaches for the shampoo at nag lagay sa kanyang palad. Agad niya ito nilagay sa buhok ni Baekhyun.

“O-ooh.” Baekhyun uttered shyly. 

Chanyeol starts to move his hand para i-shampoo si buntis. Nakapikit naman ang isa dahil tila minamasahe ang ulo niya.

Inaantok tuloy siya. 

Nag-shampoo na rin siya at nag-sabon. 

Baekhyun scrubs his back. Take turns lang sila.

As they rinse their body, Nag salita naman si Chanyeol. “Hey, face me?” 

So, Baekhyun complies quickly.

He’s shivering a bit, ang lamig kasi talaga ng tubig. 

Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol sa kanya at sinuklay ang kanyang buhok. Ngumiti rin siya pabalik at inilagay ang dalawang palad sa mukha nito. 

Chanyeol closes his eyes as he feels the warmth from Baekhyun’s palms. 

But then, nagulat siya nang maramdaman niya ang labi ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Baekhyun tiptoed and placed his lips to Chanyeol’s. 

Napadilat naman si Chanyeol ngunit agad ring pumikit. 

Baekhyun starts to move his lips. Tumutugon sa bawat halik na iginagawad ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Hinila niya ito papalapit, hinapit ang bewang. Hindi pinuputol ang halik sa isa’t-isa.

Lumipat naman ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol at nag simulang ilibot ang kamay sa likod at buhok nito. 

Dahan dahan lang ang pag papalitan ng laway sa isa’t-isa. 

Chanyeol’s kisses are light-feathered. 

Mabilis ang tibok ng puso nilang dalawa. Baekhyun feels like his heart is going to explode inside. 

Grabe, he missed Chanyeol’s kisses and warmth. 

Chanyeol can’t help but to smile between the kisses. 

“Bed.” Usal ni Baekhyun at muling ibinalik ang labi. 

Chanyeol carries him at agad niyang ipinulupot ang binti sa bewang ng binata. He closes the shower at agad binuksan ang pinto para lumabas ng banyo. 

Maingat niyang ibinaba si Baekhyun sa mattress. Dahil nakaharang ang mbuhok ni Baekhyun sa kanyang mukha, agad naman itong sinuklay ni Chanyeol. 

“Love, are you sure about this? Okay lang ba?” usal ni Chanyeol at tumingin kay Baekhyun. 

Agad naming tumango si Baekhyun, wow consent is sexy. 100 points po para sa isang Chanyeol Park. 

“Go.” 

Bumaba naman ang halik ni Chanyeol sa leeg ni Baekhyun.

Magaan at dahan dahan lang. Chanyeol handles Baekhyun as if he’s a fragile thing. Masyadong maingat sa bawat kilos. 

Honestly, Baekhyun isn’t used to this. Chanyeol always goes to hard sex. Madalang lang ang vanilla sex sa kanila.

“mhmm..” Baekhyun cannot help but to moan nang maramdaman niya ang dila ni Chanyeol close to his nape. 

Alam na alam talaga ang kiliti at makakapag patirik sa mata niya. Kabisado na nito ang ayaw at gusto.

Tila sanay na sanay at kabisado ang katawan na kanyang pinapaliguan ng halik.

Muling bumaba ang halik ni Chanyeol at dumiretso sa kanyang dibdib. 

Chanyeol placed his mouth on baekhyun’s left nipple. 

Baekhyun whimpers nang maramdaman ang dila ni Chanyeol na dumila sa kanyang dibdib. Busy feasting his nipple while massaging the other. 

“mhhmm..” Chanyeol is loving the moans he’s hearing from the latter.

Mas lumakas ito nang kagatin ng mahina ni Chanyeol ang kanyang utong kaya napasabunot naman ito sa kanya. 

Itinuloy niya lang ang ginagawa at si Baekhyun ay busy panggigilan ang buhok niya. 

Chanyeol stops at muling ibinaba ang halik.. pababa sa tiyan.. 

He planted a soft kisses on Baekhyun’s belly. 

Kitang-kita ni Baekhyun ang ngiti sa labi ng isa nang halikan ang kanyang tiyan at hinawakan. He can’t help but to chuckle. 

“Love, get the lube.” Usal ni Baekhyun sa kanya at agad naming tumango si Chanyeol.

Nang tumayo ang isa, Chanyeol’s dick is standing proudly. Tigas na tigas na. 

“Same drawer?” tanong nito.

He hums as response at nilingon naman si Chanyeol na kumukuha na ng lube sa 3rd drawer sa bedside. 

Nang makuha, bumalik ito sa kama. He pops it open at inilagay sa daliri. 

“Spread your legs, love.” Chanyeol uttered.

He quickly complied. He felt Chanyeol’s finger encircling his hole at unti-unti itong ipinasok sa loob. 

Baekhyun whimpers for the slight pain he feels inside.

“Relax. I’ll go easy.” 

Baekhyun nods nang marinig niya ang sinabi ni Chanyeol. 

Dahan dahan lang ang pag labas pasok ng daliri ni Chanyeol sa loob. He’s adjusting to its size. Hanggang sa naging dalawa, tatlo. 

Baekhyun is moaning mess now. ramdam ang hagod ng daliri sa loob niya ang bawat pasok. 

“you feel good?” tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol using his husky voice.

He nods quickly. 

“faster.” 

“what?”

“faster..” 

Baekhyun is catching his breath. The man in front of him is looking at him intently. 

“ano ang bibilisan ko, mahal?” Chanyeol teases him.

He breathes heavily at agad sumagot, “bilisan mo please. I-finger fuck mo ako ng mabilis.” Usal ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol chuckles with a deep voice and binilisan ang pag galaw ng daliri.

But then in a few seconds, inalis nito ang daliri sa loob. “Hey!” Baekhyun protested.

But then, he saw Chanyeol coating his fingers at inilagay sa sarili, madiin ang pagbomba para i-coat ang lube ng maayos.

“Mahal, all fours, please?” Chanyeol asks him.

Agad naman siyang sumunod.

“Tell me if nangangawit ka, we’ll switch position.” Dagdag pa nito.

Baekhyun nods. 

He felt Chanyeol’s cock pocking on his hole. As if it’s asking for entrance.

Unti-unti ibinaon ni Chanyeol ang sarili and they both moaned nang maramdaman ang init ng isa’t-isa.

Dahan dahan ang paglabas pasok, ingat na ingat sa bawat kilos.

“a-ahh..” baekhyun moans nang maramdaman niya ang pagkasagad ni Chanyeol sa loob.

Unti-unti na rin bumibilis ang pag labas pasok niya kaya napakapit si Baekhyun sa head board ng kama niya.

Chanyeol is holding his waist, his left hand roamed around his bodyat nakatanggap naman siya ng palo sa pwet.

Baekhyun whimpers. 

He felt the sting but at the same time, it felt good. 

Skin slaps can be heard inside their room. 

Tanging ang buwan lang ang nagsisilbing ilaw sa loob ng silid habang sila ay nagsisiping.

Baekhyun moans loudly nang maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol hawak hawak ang kahabaan niya.

Mabilis ang pag taas baba ng kamay. Ang pagbayo ay dahan dahan lang ngunit mabigat.

“Higa.” 

Naramdaman ang pagkukulang sa loob nang alisin ni Chanyeol ang tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun.

Agad naman siyang humiga at tumapat naman sa kanya si Chanyeol at muling pumasok. 

Chanyeol placed Baekhyun’s legs on his shoulder as he pounds inside. Muling binigyang pansin ni Chanyeol ang labi ni Baekhyun so he leans for an open-mouthed kiss. 

Chanyeol finds it hot when Baekhyun moans between the kisses.

Mabigat at dahan dahan lang pag bayo sa loob. Ngunit muli siyang bumilis at binigyang pansin ang tite ni Baekhyun at inilapat ang kamay dito.

Chanyeol groans.

Skin slaps can be heard across the room. 

Halo na ang pawis, laway at katas ng isa’t-isa. 

Diretso ang tingin sa mata ng isa’t-isa.

“A-aah.. I’m near.” Baekhyun moans. 

Bumilis pa ang pag bayo ni Chanyeol, ganun rin ang pag bomba niya kay Baekhyun. 

Malapit na rin siya.

“a-aah!”

In a few seconds, Baekhyun comes hard on chanyeol’s hand. kumalat ito sa kanyang belly at may iilang talsik rin sa sheets.

Tumigil na rin si Chanyeol sa pagbayo. Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun. 

Hindi pa linalabasan si Chanyeol. 

“Love, finish it off.”

Chanyeol smiles. Baekhyun just called him **Love.**

Agad naming umiling si Chanyeol.

“I’m okay. Linabasan ka na. Ayoko na mapagod ka pa. I can manage.”

“No. Please.”

Chanyeol’s face softens nang makita ang _sad face_ look ni Baekhyun.

Hindi pa naman umaalis si Chanyeol sa kanyang loob. 

That’s why, siya na ang kumilos. 

They changed position at ihiniga niya si Chanyeol.

Now, he’s riding him.

“Malapit ka na ba?” Tanong niya dito. 

He starts to bounce on Chanyeol’s top. 

Tumango naman ito. 

He’s grinding his ass, muli siyang lumapit kay Chanyeol para halikan. He felt the latter’s hands on his ways, sumasabay na ito sa pagbayo sa kanya sa loob. 

Mas bumilis, mas sumasagad.

Baekhyun moans. Tangina, lalabasan nanaman ata siya.

Patuloy pa rin ang pag-bayo and in a few minutes, linabasan na rin si Chanyeol. 

Maging si Baekhyun ay linabasan muli.

Chanyeol moans loudly with his deep tone voice habang unti unti pang bumabayo, finishing himself off. 

Si Baekhyun nakapikit habang hawak ang sarili.

After their mindblowing orgasm, Baekhyun lay down on Chanyeol’s chest.

Ano ba yan, kakaligo lang nila. They need to take a bath again.

Tumitig naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol kaya naman Chanyeol planted a kiss on his forehead.

“I have something to tell you.” Usal ni Baekhyun.

“What is it?”

“Kiss muna.” Pang-aasar ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kissed him on the tip of his nose. He feels delighted. 

“Hmm..”

“Ayan na, nakiss na. Ano yung sasabihin mo?” Nakangiting tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

_“Chanyeol…_

Umalis muna si Baekhyun sa kanyang pagkakahiga at humarap kay Chanyeol.

He smiles at sinabing..

_sinasagot na kita…”_

**Author's Note:**

> sapreeza! please tell me your thoughts! >< oh, loko. soft smut lang. kukunin na talaga ako ni rold. babawi ako soon. donut worry. huwag muna ngayon, buntis pa eh. hAHAHAHSHS 
> 
> sana naenjoy niyo!!
> 
> here's the AU: https://twitter.com/sesoonoona/status/1292024512670621697


End file.
